Crimson Abbey
by jennifer-valentine
Summary: this is much different than what i usually write. please r&r and tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rahab or any other lok characters.  
  
I walked through the forest trying to clear my mind. it always used to help me relax. Things had changed since Raziel was excuted. Nosgoth had become less pleasant and darker than it was before. Turel had moved up to second in command. We all had moved up a rank. I miss my oldest brother I really do.but if Kain found out I missed a so called traitor then I would be excuted.only my excution would be made for all of Nosgoth to see.  
  
I kept thinking about the raid my armies had made a year ago. They had burned down a village. That's how I met Jenelle. Her mother had been killed in the raid and her father died in the war between our kind..the vampires and the sarafan. She was 17..young and beautiful. One of my men tried to take her as his own and I stopped him. I offered for her to come live with me as a servant. She accepted my offer and I've taken care of her every since.  
  
As time went by I fell in love with the girl. She was very sweet and caring. I remember the night I fell in love with her. I was going out to battle..the sarafan had attacked near my territory. She came in with my armor with tears in her eyes. She begged me not to go out that night. That she was scared for my life. I came back that night severely injured. She took care of my wounds and she demanded that she stayed with me. Jenelle was still a mortal girl. I never made her one of my fledglings even though now I wish I did.  
  
I took care of my servants. Each one of them as valuable to me as my fledglings. I was very much unlike my brothers. Melchiah and I were more alike than any of us. Zephon tended to mistreat his servants.and fledglings. Zephon often used rape to break his female servants and fledglings.to force obdience. Dumah..well most of his fledglings and servants fear him. Hell theres been times that I've feared him but he has never once tried to harm us his brothers. Turel was quiet..never really cared on what happened to his servants. But if someone killed one of his fledglings they would lose ten of theirs for one of Turel's. I have never once raped a woman. I do not set my standards that low. Raziel took good care of his servants as well. He respected them and he was well respected among his servants. Jenelle was so scared that I was going to rape her because she had heard stories about what vampires do to their servants..but those stories all belonged to Zephon. Over time Jenelle trusted me and she knew I would never hurt her.  
  
It wasn't long that I felt myself saddened when she would leave the room. When ever I seen her I would always smile at her. She had warmed my black heart just by looking at her. I would sit in my master bedroom and think about nothing but her. She was very beautiful although she still wasn't a woman yet. I had moved her bedroom inside of my master bedroom. There was a bedroom that wasn't used in the master chamber. I gave it to her knowing that she would only be a door away from me. I had also given her permission to enter my chambers whenever she pleased. I had never allowed anyone to enter my chambers but I let her come in when she pleased.  
  
It was one night that she had came in with just a silk robe on. I was shocked at first but pleased to see her. She then told me of her growing love for me and she said she wanted to give herself fully to me. she was a virgin when I met her. When she left my chambers the next morning she was not.  
  
We had become extremely close lovers. Almost to the point of saying she was my girlfriend but I would never dare say to anyone that she was my girlfriend for fear that Zephon would get ahold of her and "break" her. I had fallen utterly in love with her.  
  
One night she went out into town. The sarafan were out and about. I made all of my servants wear my clan symbol. A sarafan warrior mistook Jenelle for a fledgling of mine and killed her. I found out and killed the warrior myself. Then when I seen Jenelle she was impaled in the middle of town. She had been brutally murdered. I was filled with rage when I saw her and I had the town burned to the ground after I had taken her mutlated body and given her a vampire burial. I was going to ask her that night if she wanted to be my queen.to sit with me on my territorial throne.  
  
Zephon and Melchiah had already started to evolve. I was filled with hatred after Jenelle was killed. That hatred started my evolution. I sat in my abbey for hours just crying and I was constanly in mourning for Jenelle. My face was starting to look deformed and my body was slowly starting to evolve as well. I wore a cloak that covered my face and my body most of the time. My servants were all scared of me..my fledglings didn't recognize me. I spent most of my time in my abbey not caring of the creature I had become. After I came back from my walk I went into my abbey and jumped into the water awaiting the day that I would be reunited with my Jenelle. 


End file.
